Zélie
by Myastiriana
Summary: Imaginez le Matoine. Avec les personnalités de Mathieu. Et un bébé à venir. Juste ça, et je sais que vous aurez la curiosité de venir lire ;)
1. Chapter 1 : Début d'une idylle

**Coucou à toutes **

**Je sais je sais, c'est la 3****ème**** fic à chapitres que je commence, mais j'ai pleiiiiiin d'idées en ce moment !**

**Enfin bref, je fous le disclaimer maintenant, donc : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont assez grands pour s'appartenir tout seuls. Les autres Youtubers cités ne m'appartiennent pas plus (bien qu'InThePanda ^^). L'intrigue et le « futur » OC m'appartiennent entièrement. Si un des protagonistes souhaitent que je supprime cette fic, je le ferais sans problème. Bon, je les renommerais Michel et Bernard, mais voilà quoi.**

**Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Début d'une idylle<span>

- Mathieu !

Le cri le réveilla à 2h30 du matin. Il essaya vainement de décoller ses paupières, en maudissant intérieurement son altruisme naturel qui l'avait forcé à rester près de lui durant cette période.

- Kwah ? Demanda-t-il avec la grâce d'un pingouin sous kétamine.

- J'ai envie de nougat.

- Tu fais chier.

- C'est qui qui souffre le martyr depuis 8 mois hein ?!

- Ok, j'y vais, calme tes hormones.

Mathieu s'extirpa péniblement de son lit douillet, puis rampa vers la cuisine. En chemin, il croisa le Patron qui sortait de la chambre du Geek. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais le Patron le devança :

- Crois-moi gamin, tu veux pas savoir.

Le châtain ne se posa pas plus de question. De toute manière, c'était franchement pas l'heure pour lui de chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il envoya valser tout ce qui n'étaient pas du nougat par terre. Son excursion dans les profondeurs des placards du chevelu lui firent se demander comment cet abruti pouvait grailler ses, ses immondices et rester en vie. Mathieu finit par trouver, derrière une boite de salsifis périmés et un paquet de chips au fromage de chèvre **(NDA : nan, pas du tout une référence à un truc, nan :D)**, la cause de son réveil brutal. En se retournant, il vit que le Hippie était en train de dormir à même la table de la cuisine. Il l'oublia assez vite, au profit de son lit conjugal.

Oui oui, vous avez bien lue ! Notre schizo national est en couple ! Hip hip hip ? **(NDA : hourra ! Ouais laissez, j'suis dans mon délire ^^)** Bref, je pense que vous avez deviné avec qui. Exactement. Le schizo sort avec le balai à chiotte **(NDA : Antoine, si jamais tu tombes un jour là-dessus, déjà, coucou ! Ensuite, j'ai rien contre tes cheveux. Nan mais vraiment hein D)**. Le jour de l'annonce officiel à leurs potes fut sympathique.

_Flashback_

_- Bon, les mecs, on a quelque chose à vous dire. Commença Mathieu._

_- Vous vous sodomisez enfin sous la douche ? Proposa Kriss avec un regard mutin._

_La pièce s'emplit des rires des Youtubers. Beaucoup étaient présents. Il y avaient Kriss, les frères Grenier, Nicolas _**(NDA : c'est le vrai prénom de Nyo)**_, Alexis, David, Jeremy, Charlotte, Victor et François. Plectrum et Ouki n'avaient pas voulus venir, tout comme Pupuce, et Kriss avait enfermés ses personnalités chez lui._

_- Exactement. Compléta Antoine._

_Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée._

_- Sans déconner ? Finit par demander François._

_- Sans déconner. Dirent-en chœur les deux amoureux._

_- C'est les fangirls qui vont être contentes ! S'exclama Nicolas._

_- Vous allez leurs annoncer ? Demanda Alexis._

_- On sait pas encore. On pense pas non. Dit Antoine._

_Fin du Flashback_

Mathieu sourit intérieurement en pensant à ça. La tête qu'ils avaient tirée était mémorable. Il passa devant la chambre du Panda d'où on pouvait clairement sentir une odeur de bambou frit. Bref, passons. En arrivant près de sa chambre, il fut pris d'un torrent d'amour pour son copain tellement violent et inattendu que même Oui-Oui en serait écœuré. Il ouvrit la porte avec une extrême délicatesse, malgré sa fatigue.

- T'en a mis du temps pour un pov' bout de nougat.

- Si t'es pas content, lui dit-il, tu bougeras ton cul la prochaine fois.

Mais les deux savaient que ses joutes verbales, devenues fréquentes, n'entachaient en rien la relation profonde qui les unissait.

- Merci mon chat. Dit-il en prenant le sachet contenant son précieux.

- De rien loulou. Remercia Mathieu.

Le chat en question se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures. Le vrai chat arriva cependant par la porte, pour aller se lover dans les bras de son maitre. Mathieu commença distraitement à le caresser en sombrant lentement dans le sommeil, accompagné par les bruits du cellophane de l'emballage du nougat.

**oOo**

Son réveil sonna à 9h00. Il mit un certain temps avant d'émerger. Un bruissement de papier se fit entendre à côté de lui.

- Toinou ?

- Ouais ? Demanda-t-il, avec de la bouffe plein la bouche.

- Bordel, tu bouffes ENCORE ?

- J'ai faim, c'est tout.

- Bon, faut que je me fasse un café. Tu viens ?

- Ouep, j'me lève et j'arrive. Tu peux me faire un café ?

- Ouais.

Mathieu se leva, mis juste un tee-shirt et sortie de la chambre. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit que ses 4 personnalités étaient déjà attablées.

- Salut tout le monde. Lança-t-il.

- Salut gros ! Dit le Hippie.

- Bonjour Mat'. Dit le Panda.

- Salut gamin. Dit le Patron.

- Coucou. Dit timidement le Geek.

« Il ne changeras jamais » pensa Mathieu. Il est vrai que le Geek était timide, et que répondre normalement lorsque tout le monde était là devenait très dur pour lui.

- Bon gamin, c'est pas tout ça, mais il reste jusqu'à quand le grand chevelu là ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit et rabâché que c'était une période particulièrement éprouvante. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit avec lui.

- C'est prévu quand ? Demanda le Panda, voulant oublier l'intervention du criminel.

- Pour dans 2-3 semaines normalement.

- Oh ce sera génial ! Couina le Geek.

- Et vos amis ? Réitéra Maître Panda. Ils en pensent quoi ? Ils sont au courant au-moins ?

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont au courant. Coupa Antoine en débarquant dans la cuisine.

Il alla embrasser Mathieu, provoquant un commentaire salace du Patron.

- Tu te souviens, commença le chevelu en prenant son café, la gueule qu'ils ont tirés en ayant appris ça ?

- Déjà que quand ont leurs a dit qu'on était ensemble, ils l'ont pas trop crus, là c'était l'info de trop. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient avoir une attaque.

_Flashback_

_- Les gars, on a quelque chose à vous dire. Commença Mathieu._

_- Vous vous séparez pas ? S'inquiéta Victor. Nan parce que sinon choisir entre vous deux ce sera pas possible. Au pire, j'dirais Antoine vu qu'il est apparu dans un de mes Vine._

_- Merci Vic'. Nan, en fait, c'est un truc bien plus important._

_Leur auditoire était suspendu à leurs lèvres._

_- Donc, continua Antoine, est-ce que vous savez que … Disons… Les hommes peuvent-être… Disons, enceint._

_Un ange passa sur le groupe de spectateurs composé de Victor, Nicolas, Kriss, Bob Lennon et Alexis._

_- T'es pas sérieux là ? Réussi enfin à prononcer Bob._

_- C'est possible ? Tain j'ai appris un truc aujourd'hui. Lança Alexis, essayant vainement de dégeler l'ambiance._

_- Ouais c'est possible ouais. Répondit Mathieu._

_- Mais ça veut dire que, que t'es enceint Mathieu ? Demanda fébrilement Kriss._

_- Moi ? Non non, pas du tout._

_- Ouf, lâcha Kriss, tu nous as fait peur._

_- Moi par contre je le suis. Dit froidement Antoine._

_Un blanc assez conséquent se mit en place dans la pièce. Chacun regardait Antoine et Mathieu, espérant qu'ils se fichaient d'eux et que tout cela n'était qu'une blague._

_- Vous allez être papas ? Demanda Nicolas._

_- Oui._

_- Mais c'est génial ! Explosa Nicolas. Tu vas être enceint Toinou ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?_

_- Vous allez l'appeler comment ?_

_- Franchement Bob ? Dit Antoine. On sait pas. Et Nyo, on veut pas savoir le sexe._

_- Pour avoir la surprise. Précisa Mathieu. Mais personnellement je voudrais bien un garçon._

_- Moi aussi. Compléta Antoine._

_- On est super content pour vous. Gratifia Alexis. Mais les fangirls vont VRAIMENT avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand elles vont savoir ça._

_- On va se marrer gamin. Répondit Mathieu en prenant la voix du dangereux criminel._

_Fin du flashback_

- N'empêche, coupa Antoine, j'espère que c'est un garçon.

- Moi aussi loulou. T'a faim ?

- Toujours mon nain.

- Je vais faire des crêpes les enfants ! Cria Maître Panda.

Car, même si personne ne le savait, l'ursidé de l'émission adorait cuisiner.

- Ouais !

- Nutella – sucre ? Demanda Mathieu à son chéri.

- Nan, là j'ai envie d'une crêpe beurre, amandes pilés, confiture de figues et sauce blanche.

- Sauce blanche ? Répéta le Patron. J'en ai en stock si tu veux.

- Non non non ! Patron, va autre part qu'ici s'il te plait.

- Ok gamin ! Je crois qu'il me reste des bordels à visiter. C'est-à-dire que…

- On s'en fout ! Hurla Maître Panda. Ouste !

Et la vie suivit son cours. Les jours passaient lentement pour Antoine, qui devait supporter de ressembler à une baleine asthmatique. Qui plus est, se faire charrier par le Patron dès qu'il allait dans une pièce n'aidait pas vraiment le pauvre touffu.

Il avait dû prévenir ses fans qu'il était « momentanément » occupé, mais que, heureusement, ça n'était plus très long. **(NDA : allez expliquer à des fangirls que vous êtes enceint, qui plus est d'un mec, et accessoirement le mec mignon tout plein ^^)(NDA2 : bah ouais, toutes les fangirls du Matoine RÊVENT que cette situation se réalise)**

Il avait du prévenir ses parents, qui franchement, n'étaient pas ravis d'apprendre ça. Mais ils aimaient bien Mathieu, donc on peut dire que ça rattrapait le coup. Quand aux parents de notre schizophrène national, ils l'avaient reniés, si fort, mais si fort. Voyez-vous jeunes fangirls, ses parents l'avaient toujours élevé pour qu'il soit normal. Pour qu'il devienne un jeune homme ordinaire. Bon, il avait obtenu des personnalités complètement tarés, un job sur Youtube, un compagnon (actuellement enceint de 8 mois) et un chaton trop chou (mais maléfique d'après Antoine).

Enfin bref, revenons en à nos moutons. **(NDA : j'aime pas cette expression, mais bon hein, YOLO :p)** Le Patron venait tout juste d'aller visiter ses… hum… entreprises. Antoine venait d'attaquer sa crêpe et Mathieu prenait son 3ème café de la matinée.

Un couinement les firent se retourner vers le Yéti.

- Antoine, demanda le Geek, ça va pas ?

- MATHIEUUU !

- Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

- Je vais accoucher putain ! Appelle une ambulance !

A suivre

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Je sais, mais j'aime les cliffhangers :p<strong>

**J'espère que ce début vous donneras envie de lire la suite !**

**Love & Granola**

**Myastiriana**


	2. Chapter 2 : Accouchement et surprise

**Salut les gens !**

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de Zélie, la fic chelou écrite par une personne méritant largement sa place dans un asile ^^**

**Avant toute chose, réponse aux reviews laissées par les Guests :**

**huri : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est trop mignon.**** Du coup, voilà la suite ! (ouais j'suis une personne avec un grand sens de l'humour :p**

**L'abruti : Merci de tes encouragements, et moi aussi j'avais encore jamais lue une fic dans ce genre-là, donc j'espère (sans mégalomanie aucune) être la pionnière de ce type d'histoire :)**

**Enfin voilà, et si je devais vous proposer une musique, j'ai écouté la soundtrack d'Assassin's Creed II pendant l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre. Donc bref, bonne lecture, et YOLO COUSIN !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Accouchement et surprise<span>

- Tu, tu vas accoucher ? Demanda Mathieu, complétement perdu.

- Mais oui ! Appelle une ambulance putain !

Le plus petit, avec l'adrénaline que lui fournit la nouvelle, se saisit de son portable pour appeler le numéro de l'hôpital où il doit accoucher. Un endroit assez spécial **(NDA : bah oui, c'est un homme qui doit accoucher, ça se voit pas tous les jours non plus ^^)** qui s'appelle « Hôpital des pathologies étranges créés par les fangirls ». Il composa le numéro les doigts tremblants, puis demanda le Docteur Marchier.

- Allô ? Demanda la voix grave du Docteur.

- C'est Mathieu Sommet !

- Ah oui. Monsieur Daniel va…

- Oui ! Hurla Mathieu en le coupant. Dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Nous serons là très bientôt, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas.

Avant que le Docteur ne raccroche, Mathieu lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- D'un, calmez-le, le stress est très néfaste pour le bébé. De deux, essayez de le faire respirer. Et enfin, bonne chance Monsieur Sommet.

Et il raccrocha. Mathieu alla aider Antoine à aller s'allonger dans leur lit. Il envoya ensuite dans leurs chambres ses personnalités. Bah oui, un homme qui accouche, c'est déjà étrange. Donc, si en plus le Docteur Marchier voit ses doubles, il est bon pour un aller-simple dans un asile. Et puis, il ne veut pas y retourner une seconde fois.

- Ça va Toinou ? Demanda fébrilement Mathieu.

Le dénommé « Toinou » agrippa le tee-shirt du plus petit et lui hurla :

- Je vais accoucher connard ! Comment tu crois que je vais ?!

- J'ai appelé Marchier, Il arrive bientôt. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il faut pas que tu stresses, que c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

- Je l'emmerde ! Je te déteste tu m'entends ?! Tu me toucheras plus jama… Ah putain une contraction !

Le schizophrène essaya de le calmer en l'embrassant. Peine perdue.

- Dégage connard ! Me touche paaaaaaaas !

Mathieu se leva pour aller chercher un gant de toilette afin de rafraîchir quelque peu Antoine. Il en trouva un avec un liquide gluant et blanc à l'intérieur.

« Ok » pensa-t-il « c'est celui du Patron ».

Il en prit donc un autre, de couleur crème, le passa sous l'eau et alla le porter à Antoine. Il lui épongea le front, et Antoine lui écrasa la main pour essayer, vainement, de délocaliser la douleur.

- Il arrive quand ce connard de toubib ?! Cria-t-il.

- Bientôt, j'ai pas plus précis en stock.

- Bordel !

Les secondes passèrent et semblaient s'étirer en heures, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Puis, après un temps indéfinis pour les deux Youtubers, la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement.

- J'y vais ! Claironna Mathieu.

- Bah forcément couillon, c'est pas moi qui vais y aller !

Le plus petit soupira, d'angoisse et d'adrénaline mêlé, et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait 3 personnes.

En tête de file se tenait le Docteur Marchier. Il portait une blouse blanche immaculée. Il avait des cheveux grisonnants, ainsi que des petites lunettes rondes et une petite moustache aussi grisonnante que ses cheveux.

Derrière lui se tenait 2 infirmières. Celle de gauche était blonde platine, et l'autre était brune. Les deux portaient une tenue d'infirmière, du même blanc que celle du Docteur Marchier.

- Monsieur Sommet.

- Docteur, je vous en supplie, dépêchez-vous !

- Nous y allons Mathieu, dit-il en posant sa main droite sur son épaule. Allez-vous asseoir.

- Je veux rester avec lui ! Implora-t-il.

- Monsieur Sommet. C'était la petite blonde rondouillarde qui venait de prendre la parole. Ce n'est pas un moment agréable à vivre, autant pour vous que pour Monsieur Daniel. Vous serez bien mieux ici.

- Bien. Accepta-il, quelque peu déboussolé.

Il vit l'équipe se diriger vers la chambre du Geek.

- Non !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

- C'est celle-ci. Indiqua-t-il en montrant une porte semblable aux autres.

- Merci Monsieur. Remercia **(NDA : j'aime les répétions p) **la brune. Maintenant, asseyez-vous et attendez que l'on vous appelle.

- Heu oui.

Il s'assit.

Il entendit des bruissements de papiers, des hurlements et autres insultes d'Antoine, puis un soupir de soulagement lorsque (il en déduisit) ils lui avaient fait une péridurale.

Il s'allongea quelques secondes sur son divan.

Il ferma quelques secondes ses paupières.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**oOo**

- Monsieur Sommet ?

Il se réveilla péniblement.

- Monsieur Sommet ? Réitéra la voix.

- Oui ? Antoine va bien ?

- Oui Monsieur Sommet, il va bien.

- Et, et le bébé ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Elle va bien.

- Parfait.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, ou ni Mathieu ni l'infirmière ne parla.

- Attendez. Commença le schizophrène. Vous avez dit « elle » ?!

- Oui. Félicitations Monsieur Sommet, c'est une fille !

- J'ai une fille… Je peux aller voir Antoine ?

- Oui, l'effet de la péridurale commence à s'estomper. Mais c'est normal si Monsieur Daniel vous semble encore un peu faible.

Mathieu se leva donc du canapé ou il avait fait sa petite sieste, et se dirigea dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte, il hésita.

Toute la motivation dont il avait fait preuve depuis ces 8 derniers mois s'envolèrent quand il réalisa enfin qu'il allait être père. Lui. A 26 ans. Avec uniquement son salaire de Youtuber. Etait-il finalement préparé à ça ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas montrer cette faiblesse passagère. Après tout, Antoine, un homme, venait quand même d'accoucher.

Il se décida à entrer. Et il le vit.

Et il LA vit.

Son petit ange.

Sa nouvelle merveille.

Dans les bras de la personne qu'il aime.

- Toinou ? Demanda Mathieu.

- Mat' !

Antoine avait levé la tête pour lui répondre. Mathieu vit qu'il était exténué, aussi bien physiquement que, il le pensait, mentalement.

- Tout c'est bien passé ? Voulu savoir Mathieu.

- Oui, répondit Antoine à bout de force. Regarde Mat, notre bébé.

Notre bébé.

Pour le couple, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, cela semblait tellement abstrait. Tellement surréaliste d'en être arrivés là.

- Elle est magnifique. Chuchota Mathieu, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pour le prénom, on fait quoi ? On avait prévus un prénom pour un garçon nous.

- J'ai une idée. Dit Mathieu.

Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa moitié.

- C'est un prénom que j'aime beaucoup. T'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais moi je l'apprécie énormément.

- Je l'aime bien aussi. On prend celui-là.

Antoine regarda la nouvelle venue dans ce monde et dans leurs vies.

- Bienvenue Zélie Daniel-Sommet.

Il fut récompensé par un hurlement.

L'infirmière un peu boulotte se dépêcha de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle prit un biberon remplit de lait de maternité et alla le faire réchauffer, pendant qu'Antoine essaya vainement de la calmer.

- Bordel. Dit le touffu. Ma chérie, s'il te plait, ton biberon arrive…

- Toinou, elle a 1h, même pas. Elle est quelque peu dans l'incapacité de te comprendre tu sais ? Ironisa Mathieu.

- Je suis encore sous l'effet de la péridurale connard ! Et puis, continua Antoine avec les pleurs du bébé en fond, notre chérie est très intelligente, donc elle comprend forcément.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est intelligente, c'est notre fille ! Mais, aussi douée soit-elle, elle a 1h.

- Ne l'écoute surtout pas Zélie, t'es la meilleure.

Mathieu se facepalma pendant que l'infirmière arriva avec le biberon de lait tiède. Elle lui demanda ensuite si elle pouvait lui parler à l'extérieur.

- J'arrive, lui répondit-il pendant qu'elle ressortait. Zélie, tu t'occupes bien de Papa pendant que je suis pas là.

Pour le coup, Zélie ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à boire. Il sourit de manière niaise, puis embrassa Zélie et le touffu qui nourrissait leur nouveau trésor.

- Je reviens vite.

Il se leva et sorti en faisant attention à laisser la porte entrouverte. Il alla ensuite dans son salon, ou les deux infirmières et le Docteur Marchier l'attendaient.

- Monsieur Sommet, commença-t-il, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Monsieur Daniel est fatigué. Cet accouchement l'a épuisé. Il faudra donc qu'il reste alité pendant encore trois jours minimum. Quant à la nouvelle venue…

- Zélie. Interrompit Mathieu.

- Zélie, continua Marchier, elle est née deux semaines avant terme. Il faudra donc la surveiller de près. Tous les examens ont été fait, mais nous vous demanderons de venir à l'hôpital dans une semaine pour vérifier si tout va bien. Encore une fois, félicitations Monsieur Sommet.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à reprendre leurs affaires. Les infirmières lui demandèrent une bonne dizaine de fois si ils avaient toutes les affaires nécessaires pour la petite Zélie. Elles voulurent également savoir si quelqu'un pouvait venir les aider en cas de problèmes. Il les rassura, leurs disant que tout était préparés.

Ils lui dirent au revoir, en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour le début, qui était souvent assez difficile.

- Le début est vraiment très difficile ?

- Bonne fin de journée Monsieur Sommet.

La porte se referma et il la verrouilla.

Seul. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Antoine, lui et leur nouveau petit trésor.

Zélie.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était terriblement excitant **(NDA : pas dans ce sens-là ! Pffff, pervers ^^) **et quelque peu flippant. Être papa. Assumez une lourde responsabilité. Dans ses épisodes, il avait souvent dit qu'être parent, qu'avoir un enfant était quelque peu une chose ingrate. Mais quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce petit être si faible, si frêle, il comprit que toutes ses convictions allaient s'envoler les unes après les autres.

- C'est bon gamin, les toubibs se sont cassés ?

Le Patron ! Il les avaient complétement oubliées dans le feu de l'action.

- C'est bon Patron. Les autres peuvent aussi sortir.

En moins d'une demi-minute, toutes ses personnalités étaient hors de leurs chambres.

- Alors gamin, ton mioche est là ?

- Oui, répondit Mathieu en se passant la main sur le visage. Et c'est elle, c'est une fille.

- Une fille ! S'exclama Maître Panda. C'est super !

- Elle s'appelle comment ? Voulu savoir le Geek.

- Zélie Daniel-Sommet.

- C'est trop mignon ! Couina en fondant presque le gamer.

- Et Antoine ? S'inquiéta l'ursidé. Il va bien ?

- Il va bien, répéta Mathieu, il est juste un peu vanné.

- Le petit joueur ! Tu sais gamin, une fois, j'ai vu une fille qui arrivait à faire sortir…

- Je m'en tamponne le coquillard Patron !

- On peut aller la voir ? Demanda timidement le Geek.

- Oui, Antoine doit encore lui faire boire son biberon.

- Si tu veux gamin, je peux lui faire boire mon biberon.

Mathieu se retourna rapidement et saisit le Patron par le col de sa chemise. Il lui dit de lanière étrangement posée et calme :

- Patron, si jamais tu touches, ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de ma fille, il va t'arriver un regrettable accident. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Il relâcha ensuite le Patron.

- T'inquiète gamin, je plaisantais ! C'est quand même ta fille !

Mais Mathieu n'y croyait pas trop. Le sourire en coin du Patron ne le rassurait pas plus que ça.

- On peut aller la voir ?

- Oui oui Maître Panda. Mais, ou est passé le Hippie ?

- Il est complétement stone. Répondit le panda trop kawaii **(NDA : on est d'accord là-dessus non ? ^^)**.

- Ok. Soupira le schizophrène.

Il allèrent ensuite tous dans leurs chambre. Lorsque le Panda ouvrit la porte, tous (excepté le Patron) la trouvèrent trop mignonne.

- Elle est trop chou ! Dit le Geek.

- Coucou ma chérie ! C'est le Panda.

- Salut gamine.

- Toi, dit Antoine en montrant le Patron du doigt, si jamais tu t'approches trop de ma fille, tu auras intérêt à être très loin au moment où je le découvrirais.

- Le gamin m'a déjà informé. Répondit-il.

- Elle est trop meugnonne ! Clama Maître Panda. Elle a tes yeux Mathieu !

Et c'était vrai. Zélie avaient les yeux de Mathieu. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, pur, comme deux océans **(NDA : je sais que normalement, tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus quand ils naissent, mais, pour les besoins de cette fic, on va dire que non, et que donc Zélie aura toujours ces yeux)**. Ses cheveux, c'étaient une autre affaire. Elle avait déjà une petit touffe sur le haut du crâne.

- Elle a tes cheveux Antoine. Remarqua le Geek.

- La pauvre. Se moqua Mathieu.

- Je t'emmerde Sommet ! Mais t'a remarqué ?

- De quoi ?

- Bah moi j'ai les cheveux bruns, toi ils sont châtains.

- Et ?

- Les cheveux de Zélie sont châtains, mais avec d'énormes reflets roux.

- Oui, ça s'appellent des cheveux « auburn ».

- Abruti.

En effet, la petite touffe que possédait déjà Zélie était assez spéciale. Elle avait la même couleur que ceux de Mathieu, la même forme **(NDA : pour son plus grand malheur ^^)** que ceux d'Antoine mais certaines de ses mèches, et ses pointes, étaient rousses.

- Je trouve ça joli moi. Commenta le Geek.

- De toute manière, dit Antoine, elle est jolie.

- Photo ! Dit Maître Panda.

Mathieu s'assit donc sur le lit, près d'Antoine et de la petite Zélie. Le Geek se mit de l'autre côté, et le Patron, bien que réticent, se mit debout à côté du Geek. Le Panda mit l'appareil sur le mode retardateur, le posa sur la commode et couru se mettre près de Mathieu.

- Fromage de chèvre ! Dit Antoine.

- Fromage de chèvre ! Répétèrent en chœur les autres.

Le petit « clic » distinctif se fit entendre, signifiant que la photo avait été prise. Mathieu alla prendre l'appareil, regarda si la photo était bonne **(NDA : pas de jeu de mot non plus ^^)** et passa le reste de la journée à mitrailler Zélie.

**oOo**

- Bah ça a été une magnifique journée. Dit Mathieu en allant se coucher près d'Antoine.

- Ouais. Souffla ce dernier, quelque peu éreinté par cette journée.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de leurs temps à s'attendrir devant leur bébé, Mathieu avait appelé tous leurs amis en leurs disant de tous passer demain pour le voir. Ils avaient voulus garder la surprise en ne leurs révélant pas le sexe du bébé.

L'homme à personnalités multiples avait ensuite amené le berceau dans leur chambre, pour ne pas avoir à se déplacer dans la nuit. Ses doubles avaient nettoyés l'appartement, le couple étant physiquement mort.

La nuit étant arrivé à une vitesse fulgurante, tous les habitants s'étaient rapidement couchés, ravis de retrouver leur lit douillet.

- Elle est trop mignonne.

- Notre petite Zélie. Compléta Mathieu.

- Je sais pas comment je vais faire quand elle sera plus grande.

- Bah tu seras le papa gâteau et moi le tortionnaire.

- Je préfère préciser, dit Antoine, que je défonce le premier garçon qui s'approchera de mon trésor.

- On va changer nos rôles finalement.

Ils rirent, puis Antoine embrassa son chéri, avant que les deux ne tombent rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil.

A suivre

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**La suite arrivera j'sais pas quand, mais je suis par contre sûr qu'elle arrivera ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

**Bisous sur votre front ;)**

**Myastiriana **


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontre avec des vidéastes

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis déééésoléé pour le retard (deux mois…), mais entre mes cours de fou, mon manque de motivation et d'idées, et, aussi, ma flemme sur mes rares moments de temps libres, Zélie a quelque peu pris la poussière ^^ Encore désolé )**

**Sinon, ma bêta (coucou MissBouquiniste ^^), au moment où je finis d'écrire ces lignes, est en pleine préparation de son voyage en Allemagne, vu qu'elle part le 21/01 à 3h du matin :D Donc, pour la correction du chapitre, c'est un peu mort. Je vous prie donc d'excuser mes possibles fautes, oublis de mots et autres **** Je sais d'ailleurs d'avance qu'elle va me tuer en sachant que je ne le lui ai pas fait corriger ^^**

**Voilà, ensuite, réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**la sinte pelle : Moi aussi je voudrais t'embrasser, mais je pense que nous sommes trop éloignés géographiquement ^^ Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est kawaiï )**

**Pandoudii : Bah bien sûr qu'elle est toute mignonne ma fic ^^ Du coup, j'ai envie de nougat, merci **** Patroooon )**

**Et je voulais aussi vous dire que BORDEL CETTE FIC A FAIT PLUS DE 600 VUES ! Vous êtes des fous les gens ^^ Je vous aime**

**Enfin, après tout ce bordel, je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à une certaine personne ce faisant surnommer affectueusement « Ma pine » ^^ Qui a réussie à supporter mes fics pendant le Nouvel An :p **

**J'ai tout dis, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec des vidéastes<span>

Une vraie nuit de sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps que Mathieu n'avait pas eu la chance d'en savourer une. Savoir que l'on n'a pas d'horaires ou encore que personne ne bouffe du nougat près de soi aide beaucoup à passer une nuit complète. Il sentit le bras d'Antoine l'agripper et le tirer vers lui, tel un petit nounours. Bah oui, il n'avait pas grandi entre temps. Fin' bref, ils dormaient tous les deux comme des bébés, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier commence à chouiner.

Mathieu, se réveillant en sursaut, se dépêcha d'aller voir si tout allait bien pour son trésor. Antoine, encore amorphe à cause de la péridurale, émit juste une sorte de grognement proche de celui d'un bouc pour dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas se lever.

- Ma chérie ? Demanda Mathieu en s'approchant du berceau. Tu as faim ?

Un couinement plaintif lui répondit.

« Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire oui. »

Il alla dans la cuisine chercher un biberon, pour le remplir de lait de maternité. Pendant qu'il le réchauffait au micro-ondes, Mathieu s'interrogea : serait-il un bon père ?

Il se l'était souvent demandé pendant la grossesse d'Antoine, mais maintenant que Zélie était née, il voyait déferler sur lui toutes les lourdes responsabilités, tel de gigantesques vagues. Bien l'éduquer, lui fournir un bon bagage culturel, être, en quelque sorte, un bon exemple, un bon modèle. Et, de l'autre côté, payer les factures, continuer à faire son émission et à rencontrer les fans, gérer ses personnalités multiples… Il se sentait mal, comme pris dans un tourbillon dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir. Peser le pour et le contre. Il était tombé amoureux de Zélie au premier regard. Et cela jouait énormément dans la balance. Et, finalement, même si il avait pensé que sa situation était bizarre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela lui plaisait.

Le bip du micro-ondes le ramena vite sur Terre. Il en profita pour regarder l'heure. 3h40. Bordel. Il n'arriverait pas à refaire une nuit complète avant au moins 6 mois, le temps que Zélie se calme. Mathieu vérifia si le lait était tiède, avant de se hâter de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle lâcha juste une sorte de borborygme pour lui signifier qu'elle était contente. Enfin, il l'espérait.

- Louloute ?

- Mat', lança la voix fatigué d'Antoine, est-ce que t'essaye de lui parler ? Et quand je pense que tu te foutais de ma gueule hier.

- Chut toi.

Mathieu prit Zélie dans ses bras et lui donna à boire.

Le tableau aurait fait fondre n'importe quelles fangirls. L'homme aux personnalités multiples, tenant dans ses bras la preuve de son amour envers Antoine. Bon, le magnifique portrait fut gâché par l'arrivée dans la chambre de

Maitre Panda et du Geek.

- Mathieu ? S'inquiéta le Geek. On a entendus crier. Ça va ?

- Tout va bien, Zélie avait juste faim.

- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Dit Maitre Panda.

- Bjiocfeqho !

- Whut ? S'exclama Mathieu.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a plus faim. Précisa l'ursidé.

- C'est ma fille, idiot ! Je sais quand elle n'a plus faim.

- T'en savais rien Mat' ? Demanda Antoine.

- Ouais.

L'homme au kigurumi sourit, avant de prendre des bras de son créateur la petite Zélie. Elle lui fit une mimique adorable avant de s'endormir.

- Bon, dit-il pendant qu'il la reposait dans son berceau, nous on va aller se recoucher.

- Ah bon ? Demanda niaisement le Geek.

- Tu comptes dormir avec eux gamin ?

- Patron ? S'écria Antoine.

- Ouais gamin, les cris de la petite m'ont réveillé. Cela me rappelle une fois, j'étais dans un mini-golf…

- Patron, la-ferme !

- Panda, je veux y aller. Dit nerveusement le Geek.

- On y va. Patron, tu nous suis.

- Allez gamin, on commençait à s'amuser !

- Dehors !

Les personnalités repartirent et le Patron, vexé, sortit en grommelant qu'il allait voir Tatiana. Mathieu et Antoine soupirèrent de concert. Le plus petit regarda ensuite tendrement sa fille qui dormait dans son berceau. Il flippait quand même sa mère par rapport au Patron, et à ses idées « déplacées ».

- Mat', viens te coucher.

- J'arrive mon Loulou.

Mathieu se glissa sous les couvertures, et vint se blottir contre le torse d'Antoine. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, souhaitant tous deux une bonne (fin) de nuit de sommeil.

**oOo**

Mathieu se réveilla, et tâta la place à côté de lui. Elle était vide **(NDA : et là, notre Matounet national devient triste ^^)**. Il se releva d'un bond, et alla rapidement vers le berceau de Zélie. Il ne la vit pas.

- Antoine ?!

Le silence de l'appartement l'oppressa. Ses personnalités, d'habitude si bruyantes, ne semblaient pas présentes. Son petit bébé n'était pas là. Et Antoine.

Le reviewer se dirigea vers la cuisine. En arrivant, il trouva son chéri, attablé avec autour de lui ses quatre personnalités et Zélie confortablement installée dans les bras du Panda.

- Ah Antoine t'est là. J'ai eu peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu te lever ce matin.

- Je me suis réveillé plus tôt, et puis Zélie avait l'air de s'ennuyer dans son berceau. Quand je suis arrivé avec elle, ils étaient tous déjà levés.

- Hippie ? Demanda Mathieu en s'asseyant.

- Ouais gros ? Répondit le camé.

- Tu as vu Zélie ?

- Ouais gros, elle est chou, surtout avec ses cheveux pailletés.

- De quoi ? Interrogea le Geek, pensant avoir loupé un bout de la conversation.

- Rien gamin, il est encore défoncé. Commenta le criminel.

- Mais il la trouve mignonne. Précisa Antoine.

- De toute manière… Commença le plus petit.

- On sait Mat', coupa Maître Panda, elle l'est. Bon, qui veut du café ?

Après ce petit-déjeuner (qui s'était limité pour le couple à gagatiser sur leur fille), toutes les différentes personnalités de Mathieu partirent faire leur propre vie de leur côté. Le Geek alla augmenter en level sur WoW, le Hippie alla comater dans sa chambre, le Panda se mit en tête d'écrire une chanson sur Zélie et le Patron…

Ouais nan, en fait les amoureux ne veulent pas savoir ce qu'il fait.

Bref, ils avaient posé leur louloute sur une couverture dans le salon. Ils pensaient qu'elle allait jouée avec tout ce qu'ils lui avaient acheté. Mais, comme elle n'a qu'un jour, elle reste juste sur le dos. Et ils trouvent ça passablement ennuyeux.

- Bon, commença Antoine pour couper le silence, c'est chiant. CS ?

- Et Zélie ?

- Bah on la met dans son berceau, ducon la joie.

- Je t'aime mon chevelu.

- Moi aussi.

Et un énorme bisou vint conclure cette magnifique scène qui m'aurait fait gagner un oscar pour le script. Mathieu prit Zélie dans ses bras, et alla délicatement la poser dans son berceau.

- Mat' ! Grouille, j'viens de lancer la coop.

- J'arrive !

Le temps passa très vite pour le jeune couple. L'horloge afficha rapidement 11h00. Antoine, après s'être fait encore une fois tué, regarda l'heure et cria :

- Merde ! Ils arrivent dans un quart d'heure !

- De qui ?

- Bah, Nicolas, Alexis, Bob et François.

- Ah ouiiiiii ! Je vais préparer Zélie, tu ranges vite fait ?

- Ok Loulou.

Antoine éteignit l'ordinateur et rangea tout le bordel qui s'était accumulés depuis hier soir. Quant à Mathieu, il prit son petit bout de chou dans les bras, et l'installa sur la table à langer.

Après dix minutes d'essais infructueux, il appela son compagnon à l'aide.

- Antoine ?

- Oui ? Lui répondit la voix du touffu.

- Tu peux venir deux secondes s'il te plait ?

- Bon, uniquement parce que c'est toi.

Ce dernier arriva dans la chambre conjugale, et se marra trois bonnes minutes devant ce fabuleux spectacle.

Mathieu, tenant Zélie par une main, l'autre galérant à ouvrir le paquet de couches.

- Coup de main ? Demanda ironiquement Antoine.

- Abruti. Ronchonna Mathieu.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Viens m'aider, je galère comme pas possible !

- Calme-toi, je suis là !

Antoine dût ensuite montrer à Mathieu comment mettre une grenouillère. Ils se disputèrent ensuite, mais Antoine rigolait toujours en se faisant engueuler. Le petit schizophrène devait quand même avouer que son compagnon était trop chou lorsqu'il rigolait. Mais il oublia bien vite la contemplation de son aimé lorsqu'il se souvint que leurs potes arrivait dans cinq minutes.

- Je t'avais bien dis que ça lui irait comme un gant.

- J'avoue, répondit Mathieu, que c'est classe.

En effet, Antoine avait acheté un kigurumi lion pour Zélie. Et la petite capuche en forme de crinière rousse était à tomber.

- On a envie de la croquer nan ? Demanda Mathieu à l'homme aux cheveux fous.

- Fais gaffe, si le Patron t'entend, il pourrait te prendre au pied de la lettre.

- Pas bête ce que tu dis.

- Burburglll…

- De kwaaaa ? Demanda maladroitement et avec beaucoup de classe Antoine.

*DRIIIIIIIING*

- Tu vas ouvrir s'il te plait Toinou ?

- Ouep. Bisous ma chérie. Dit Antoine en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il se dépêcha ensuite d'aller ouvrir, ravi de leurs présenter Zélie. Le présentateur de What The Cut attrapa la poignée de la porte et…

- COUCOU LE PAPAAAAAA !

- Ta gueule Nicolas ! Hurla François. Salut Antoine.

- Salut mec. Lut' les autres.

- Et « les autres » te merdent royalement. Lui expliqua Alexis.

- Je plussoie. Ajouta Bob.

Antoine, en regardant de plus près les quatre personnes devant lui, s'aperçut qu'ils avaient des paquets.

- Vous nous avez achetez des cadeaux ? Fallait pas.

- C'est pour le bébé 'spèce de kikoo. Dit Bob en se facepalmant. Tu crois vraiment que c'est Noël ? **(NDA : bon, en l'occurrence, au moment où j'écris, c'est vraiment Noël. Fin bref, tout le monde s'en branle ^^)**

- On peut le voiiiiiiiir ? S'il te plait ! Supplia Nicolas.

- Oui ! Suivez-moi les mecs.

Antoine les emmena dans la chambre conjugale. Lorsque les vidéastes aperçurent la petite Zélie, ils craquèrent totalement. Surtout Nyo, qui s'écria :

- Ouh putain ! C'est une fille ?! Elle est trop chou avec son petit kigurumi lion ! Les mecs, je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Ta gueule Nicolas, tu me fais penser au Patron. Le stoppa Mathieu. Salut les gars.

Ils vinrent tous lui faire un énorme câlin.

- Nan mais vous êtes au courant les mecs que c'est MOI qui aie accouché ? Demanda Antoine, avec un air dubitatif accroché sur le visage.

- T'es pas le centre du monde, tu le sais ça ?

- En fait Bob, je dirais plutôt que ce n'est PLUS le centre du monde. Précisa Alexis.

Devant l'air un peu paumé de ses amis, le propriétaire de Plectrum continua :

- Bah oui, avant Antoine, t'était quand même, disons…

- Fais gaffe toi. Le menaça Mathieu.

- Et bien t'étais super égocentrique ! Lâcha finalement François, aidant par la même occasion Alexis, quelque peu embrouillé dans son exposé.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu veux pas passez la nuit toi, c'est ça ? S'exclama Antoine.

- Les mecs, on se calme. Coupa Bob, essayant de jouer le modérateur avec un peu de difficulté. Vous voulez vraiment vous disputez alors que le bébé le plus chou du monde se trouve ici ?

- Nan… Avouèrent-ils tous, les yeux baissés.

- Bon Mathieu, trêve de plaisanteries. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces paquets ?

- C'est pour Zélie. Ronchonna Antoine.

- Quel joie à l'idée d'être père.

- Mais ta gueule toi ! S'énerva le touffu. Bon, je vais rien dire sinon ça va m'énerver.

- Vas-y, mets-toi en rogne, pressé de voir c'qu'une tapette peut faire. Coupa une voix rauque sentant le tabac.

- Patron ! S'exclama François.

- Qu'est ce tu fous là ? Tu devais pas aller dans tes… Bordels ? Lui demanda son créateur en se massant les tempes, fatigué d'avance.

- Au début, ouais gamin. Mais finalement, Tatiana m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle s'en chargeait. Du coup, je reste là, histoire de m'occuper de la petite.

- En fait, j'viens de réaliser, vous l'avez appelé Zélie ? Demanda de manière rhétorique Nyo. C'est chou. J'aime.

- Patron, s'il te plait, tu peux partir ? Histoire qu'on n'est pas à subir tes remarques. Précisa Alexis.

- Je vais voir la peluche, ça va me détendre. Finit-il en sortant de la chambre.

- Hmmm ok. Conclu Mathieu. Attends… Quoi ?! Patron, reviens ici !

Puis l'homme aux personnalités multiples sortit en courant après le criminel. Dans la pièce, ils ne restaient plus qu'Antoine, Zélie et ses invités. Ils en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour lui offrir les présents qu'ils lui avaient achetés. François, le cinéphile le plus connu de l'Internet binaire 2.0, lui donna, non pas un film dans la logique, mais bien une petite pelle. Fait dans une matière proche du coton.

- Sérieux mon gars ?

- C'est chou. Commenta Nicolas.

- Et puis toi, tu vas arrêter de trouver tout « chou » ? S'énerva légèrement Antoine.

- C'est encore les hormones qui travaillent non ? Railla Bob.

- Va chier. Sinon, c'est quand même mignon François.

- Il a dit « quand même ». Je sais pas ce que tu dois en déduire. Sourit Alexis.

- T'inquiète Antoine. Rassura le Fossoyeur, voyant Antoine commencer à péter une durite. Bon, sinon Alexis, ton cadeau est mieux que le mien ?

Le présentateur du Point Culture, apparemment très fière de ce qu'il avait acheté au petit bébé, le sortit du sac. Un jeu de construction. Fait en briques de Minecraft **(NDA : sachez que je gagne énormément d'argent en plaçant le nom de cette marque ^^ Ce jeu est super. Bref, continuons :D)**.

- Ok, vous vous êtes passez le mot pour les cadeaux ? Genre : Hé les mecs ! Venez ont lui offrent que des trucs geeks !

- Tu te foutrais pas un petit peu de notre gueule ? C'est pas l'émission de ton copain qui s'appelle « Salut Les Geeks » ?

- Mais j'ai juste pas envie que ma fille tombe dans la décadence des jeux vidéo dès sa plus tendre enfance.

- Moi si. Commenta Mathieu en rentrant dans la chambre. Comme ça, elle deviendra imbattable !

- Petit con. Essaya d'argumenter Antoine. Au fait, il a foutu quoi le Patron ?

- Trois mots : Panda, lubrifiant et bambou.

- Putain Mat' ! Cria François. Ferme-là, sinon mon esprit va s'imaginer des choses. Je me demande franchement comment t'a fait pour avoir une personnalité comme ça.

- J'me le demande aussi. Soupira le plus petit du groupe.

Puis son regard dériva sur les deux paquets déjà ouverts.

- Quoi ! Vous m'avez pas attendu pour l'ouverture des cadeaux ?

- On était trop pressés de savoir ! Se justifia péniblement le dessinateur. D'ailleurs, c'est à moi ! Tiens Mathieu.

Le possesseur du Borsalino, ravie qu'on fasse enfin attention à lui, le prit et déchira son emballage (le seul qui était empaqueté). Une pochette de crayons de couleur accompagné d'un carnet. Le touffu ri de ce cadeau.

- C'est trop-

- Dit « chou », coupa Antoine, et je te retourne les paupières avec un caillou. Et puis c'est l'expression de Nicolas abruti de croque-mort !

- Mais bordel calme tes hormones ! S'écria le Fossoyeur.

- Mais je vais te-

- Du calme Loulou ! S'inquiéta Mathieu. Nyo, j'espère qu'elle aura le même talent que toi, parce que si elle tient de nous, elle saura juste dessiner des bites et des cerises.

- Ce sera un souvenir pour qu'en-t-elle sera plus grande. Expliqua Nicolas. Elle se dira que le plus grand Youtubeur que ce monde ai porté lui avait offert de magnifiques crayons de couleurs.

- Un poil narcissique non ? Voulu savoir François.

- Nope, pas du tout.

- Et mon cadeau ? Tout le monde s'en branle ?

- Mais nan Bob, commence pas ! Répondit Alexis d'un ton enfantin.

- Me parle pas comme ça ! Bouda le gamer en croisant les bras. Je peux montrer ce que je lui ai acheté avant que vous recommenciez ?

- Oui, fais-toi plaisir !

Bob, ravie, sortit de son sac une petite boite noire, avec uniquement un ruban. Rouge, évidemment. Antoine lui prit et l'ouvrit.

Le couple fixa Bob, qui arborait un immense sourire.

- Pardon ? Formula finalement le propriétaire de Samuel.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le pyrobarbare. C'est original comme cadeau non ?

- Tu crois quoi ?! Cria Mathieu. Tu penses sincèrement que je vais laisser ma fille jouer avec un briquet ?! Mais t'es complètement inconscient !

- J'avoue Bob, t'a tapé fort cette fois. Remarqua François.

- Mais si jamais elle veut cramer quelque chose ?

- Mais ma fille ne sera pas une pyromane !

- Pas d'humour Antoine…

- J'hésite à te qualifier de fou ou de précurseur. Réfléchi Alexis.

Un couinement plaintif vint les couper dans leur conversation. Zélie, déçue de ne plus être le centre d'attention, s'était dit que déranger chaque personne de la pièce devait être une bonne idée. Nicolas, voulant absolument s'occuper du petit bébé, devança Mathieu et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Zélie, dès qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras du dessinateur, se calma instantanément. Mais ce petit moment de poésie fut de courte durée, puisqu'un autre cri, d'un adulte cette fois, déchira le silence qui s'était installé.

- MATHIIIEUU ! Hurla la voix que l'on identifia à celle du Geek.

- Mais quel con ! Comprit le susnommé en se frappant. J'ai laissé le Patron seul près de la porte de-

- MAAAA-

Le second cri fut cependant comme étouffé avec un mouchoir. Le schizophrène se rua vers la sortie de la chambre conjugale pour aller au secours du pauvre gamer.

- Bon bah c'est pas tout ça, commença Alexis, mais il se fait tard.

- Houlà, oui, déjà midi. Confirma Nicolas.

- On va se rentrer, et vous laissez avec la petite. Termina le Fossoyeur.

- Ok, d'accord, dites tous de suite que vous voulez vous barrez.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Bah… Heu…

Le petit groupe fixait maintenant le pyrobarbare. En effet, il était connu comme étant un orateur très charismatique sur Youtube et en conventions. Mais, dans la vraie vie véritable, ce n'était pas un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Et on le remarquait. Actuellement.

- Regardez, par la fenêtre ! Une mouette intergalactique !

Ses amis, bien que sceptiques, jetèrent quand même un œil par la fenêtre. On sait jamais, ratez ça, c'est quand même idiot. En revanche, à ce moment précis, aucuns piafs à l'horizon. Déçus, ils se retournèrent pour frapper le menteur à veste carmin. Mais, ce fieffé tartuffe en avait profité pour s'éclipser.

- Mais il aime pas les bébés ou quoi ? Demanda le reviewer.

- J'sais pas. Répondit François en haussant les épaules. Il voulait peut-être juste rentrer. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire aussi. A plus Antoine.

- PAAATROON LAISSE LE GEEK !

- JAMAIS GAMIN ! IL EST AUTANT A MOI QU'A TOI !

- Arrête de crier gros, c'est mauvais pour ton karma, et le Seigneur Kangourou viendra pour t'emmener dans le tréfonds du royaume des papillons si tu continues.

Antoine ne voulut même pas crier, harassé d'avance.

- A plus François.

Le fossoyeur, avant de partir, alla prendre la petite Zélie des bras d'un Nyo énervé qu'on la lui enlève.

- Bisous toi. Lui chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle voulue lui arracher au passage quelques poils de sa barbe.

- Haha. La petite sadique. Sourit-il en se massant le menton. Bon, les gars, on s'appelle ?

- Yep. Plus Franfran **(NDA : nope, je sais pas d'où sors ce surnom ^^)**.

- J'y vais aussi Antoine. Continua le présentateur du Point Culture.

Alors que les deux vidéastes commençaient à partir, le touffu appela le Fossoyeur et lui demanda :

- Tu comptes partir avec Zélie ?

François remarqua alors qu'il tenait encore le petit bout dans ses bras.

- Ah oui. Lui dit-il.

- « Ah oui ». Répéta Antoine en récupérant son petit trésor.

Et, dès que Zélie se retrouva dans les bras de son père, elle s'endormit directement. Le présentateur de What The Cut alla l'allonger dans son berceau, et lui mit une couverture. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne restait plus que Nicolas dans la pièce.

- Tu rentres aussi ? Voulu savoir Antoine.

- Ouais, mais j'vais quand même attendre Mathieu.

- Gros, l'est ou ma porte ?

- MAIS TA GUEULE TOI ! Cria la voix du petit schizophrène.

- Ouais, j'pense que tu peux partir maintenant Nyo, il sera là dans un certain temps.

- Je pense, ouais. Rigola le dessinateur. A plus ma petite Zélie. J'espère que tu sauras dessiner.

Puis il sortit de l'appartement, le Patron sur ses talons, prétextant vouloir acheter quelque chose de « légal ». Mathieu, éreinté après cette matinée, alla rejoindre son chéri. Antoine l'accueillit à bras ouverts, crevé lui aussi.

- Pffiou… Souffla le plus petit. Qui aurait cru qu'être papa, schizophrène et vidéaste pouvait être si dur ?

- J'sais pas. Avoua Antoine.

Après cette phrase d'une portée philosophique incroyable, il s'affala comme un gros marsouin dans son lit. Mathieu, un peu plus responsable, sortit de la chambre, en refermant délicatement la porte pour ne pas réveiller le Yéti qui y dormait, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Un bouton, une capsule et une tasse après, il était confortablement installé sur une chaise, dans sa cuisine. Il pensait pouvoir enfin jouir d'une minute de silence, suite à ces deux jours de fous. Mais la vie est une pute, et, en l'occurrence, elle avait décidé de le faire chier.

- Mathieu, je peux t'accaparer quelques secondes ? Lui demanda la voix haut perchée du Panda.

- Je t'en prie…

- Merci. Lui répondit le seul ursidé de l'appartement en prenant une chaise.

Après un petit silence, ou seul le bourdonnement du frigo s'entendait, Maître Panda s'arma de courage et déclara à Mathieu :

- Tu sais, le Geek est déprimé depuis hier. J'espère que tu t'en es au moins rendu compte.

- Hmm… Marmonna le deuxième geek.

- Tu sais pourquoi bien sûr ?

- Non, et la tout de suite maintenant, c'est vraiment la dernière de mes priorités. Tu es au courant que je suis papa depuis hier ? Siffla-t-il.

- C'est justement ça le problème.

- Je te demande pardon ? Commença Mathieu. Est tu en train de me dire que Zélie est un problème ?

- Pas pour moi, pour le Geek.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme au Borsalino. S'il te plait, épargne-moi ce discours, soit concis.

- Le Geek n'aime pas Zélie, il a peur que tu ne vois plus qu'elle, et qu'il soit délaissé. Il a toujours été comme ça, renfermé et craintif. Je viens uniquement pour te demander d'être prudent avec lui. Ne l'oublie pas, ne le met pas de côté, et, surtout, ne-

- SHOOOOOT ! Hurla le Geek.

- Hein ? S'écria Mathieu en se levant précipitamment de son siège. Mais il se passe quoi dans cette putain de baraque ?!

- TEQUUUIIILLLA ! Continua le gamer.

- Mais bordel, ou il en aurait trouvé ? Se questionna à haute voix l'ursidé.

- Moi j'ai ma petite idée. Patron !

- Qu'est c'qu'il y a gamin ? Souri une voix rauque.

- Pourquoi t'a donné de la Tequila au-

- Laisse Mat', je m'en occupe. Le rassura l'homme en kigurumi. Va te coucher, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Merci mec. Puis, s'adressant au criminel. Toi, demain, on reparlera de tout ça.

Et, enfin, après une journée riche en émotion, le petit schizophrène pu s'endormir au côté de son chéri. Et la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut :

- Bordel, ça fait que deux jours.

A suivre

* * *

><p><strong>*Voix de merde* Cliffhanger !<strong>

**Mathieu semble quelque peu dépassé par les évènements, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le Patron sera là pour l'aider ^^**

**Donc je suis (encore) désolé, mais je peux pas vous donnez de dates précises pour la suite. C'est surtout avec mes cours, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire. C'est chouette la 1****ère**** L ^^**

**Voili voilou, bisous sur votre ventre et à bientôt pour les prochaines aventures de Zélie !**

**Myastiriana**


End file.
